gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Port Run
:Not to be confused with the principality of Port Run within the colony. For the principality, see Port Run, Port Run. Port Run, officially The Royal Watersauga Crown Colony of Port Run, (July 2010 population 66,481) is a dependent territory and a crown colony of the City of Watersauga. Located in the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas, the colony is completely enclaved, or surrounded, by the Japanese territory of the Region of Cosmoplay. Port Run has received global media attention for having extraordinarily long commute time. The colony with nearly 70,000 residents cycle over 100,000 vehicles on the road daily, causing immense traffic problems on the colonial highways and city roads. This had led to studies from the University of Watersauga investigating the cause and solutions. Another major issue receiving media attention is the sovereignty of Port Run. The Region of Cosmoplay propose an irredentist claim over the colony, and seeks for its return. However, in the latest referendum of 2009, the majority (85.7%) of the colony's residents wishes to stay as a colony within the City of Watersauga. Some (8.9%) wishes to be independent from any other autonomous territory within the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. This tenses up the Watersaugan-Cosmoplayer relations. The linguicide policy (switching colonists primary languages from their native language, Japanese, to the official language of Watersauga, Cantonese and English), which was pt in place since 1915, has led to resentment across the globe. The government of Watersauga has publicly apologized for such act in 2001, following by the removal of the policy in 2003. The population who use Japanese as their primary language has dropped from 91.5% in 1903 to 8.2% in 2003. Today, the numbers has risen by a slight bit after the drop of the policy. Etymology Port Run was first known as the Settlement of Nadayishide when first settled by the Japanese in 1453, meaning the Port of Commerce. In the 1800s, when the British landed in the territory and began forming a community within the settlement, they named the settlement Port One. Through the years and referral through the Japanese population, the name translated to "Port Run". This has become the official name of the territory when the Watersaugans occupied the territory in 1915. History Port Run was a settlement established in 1453 by Nakisaki Nadayishide and his family in the locale. It was annexed into the Region of Cosmoplay along with two other cities at the creation of the region in the 1600s. The Region of Cosmoplay, being within the Imaginary Land of Nicholas, was in huge debt in the 1900s. In effort to return some of the debt, and to assist the Entente powers in World War I, the Region of Cosmoplay has ceded parts of its territory, about 256 squared kilometers, in a remote area, about 34 km north of the region's capital, iMac Rocking Awesome. The territory was ceded in fall 1914. This left the 7,000 inhabitants of Port Run stranded in the midst of the world war. Residents moved out of their homes, while some declared the creation of a new independent state of Port Run. As requested by the King of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas, Watersauga troops are to occupy the territory and to defend the territory. Consequently, the territory was annexed to Watersauga, with documents signed by the Watersauga officials on December 31, 1915, marking the first day of official governance by the City of Watersauga. The territory was governed by the City of Watersauga for the next thirty-four years. The world wars have ended, and the majority of the globe has returned to peace. It has came to the decision of Port Run's future. A referendum was held in 1946 about the future of Port Run. The options include returning to Cosmoplay, becoming an independent nation, or becoming a crown colony of Watersauga. The outcome determined Port Run to become a crown colony. On January 1, 1949, the town became Watersauga's crown colony. Upon the creation of the colony, the formerly annexed town was splitted into numerous principalities. These principalities are equivalent in power to municipalities in City of Watersauga. Government and Politics Port Run features a colonial government, which is represented in the national level in Old Watersauga, Watersauga. The colonial government acts as a census metropolitan area government equivalent in elsewhere of the Imaginary Land of Nicholas. Under this colonial government are principality councils, which directly governs the local principality, and offers principality-level service, such as maintenance of principality roads, water supply, etc. Other services, such as garbage disposal, and colonial highway, are provided directly by the colonial government. The colonial government receives a certain funding by the national government to maintain service in the colony. Geography The colony covers 256 squared kilometers, 16 km on each side of the colony, forming a square shape. However, the colony sets up a military defended zone and border patrolling. The colony actually controls only roughly 249 squared km. The landscape of the colony is relatively flat, with minimum elevation being 14 m, and maximum 29 m. The Cosmoplay River flows through the colony, and is the economic lifeline of the colony. The colony features a seaport on the river, which ships manufactured product worldwide through the river. The river is also a source of freshwater. Flora It is also noted that the colony has minimal flora. There are practically no trees within the colony due to extensive logging in the 1800s after the occupation of the British, and the wood was shipped back to Britain for manufacturing and construction purposes. Today, most of the trees are artificially planted through the colonial park system and the Colony Beautification Department. Some of the trees have started to grow back in the northwest area of the colony, just north of Victoria Town. The area is currently protected. Seismic Activity Despite the colony is not located on a fault line, there had been records of seismic activities in the last two hundred years. In the last 200 years, three earthquakes have occurred, both with epicentres south of South State. The earthquakes range from 3.5 to 5.1 on the moment magnitude scale. None or minimal damage had been reported for all of the earthquakes. Economy The majority of the job source in the colony is the manufacturing industries, and produces the most domestic product. The Watersauga Military also supply job sources to the colony. Demography The colony features a very diverse population. More than half (59%) of the population originate from residents of Mainland Watersauga. The 15% of the population originate from descents of the colony. The colony has roughly 70,000 people over 256 squared kilometers. Most residents live within the capital, Capitol City. Ethnic Groups and Languages The official languages of the colony is initially set to be Cantonese and English, which are de facto, as Port Run is a colony of Watersauga, whose official languages are Cantonese and English. With the abolishment of the Linguicide Act in 2003, Japanese was added to the list of official languages as de jure. According to the recent census in 2010, the major ethnic groups feature mother tongue languages including Cantonese (26.4%), English (46.7%), French (11.5%), Japanese (9.1%), Mandarin (4.2%), Korean (0.4%), and other or mixed population (1.7%). The ethnic groups are as followings: Chinese (32.1%), White (56.2%), Japanese (11.3%), Korean (0.4%). In the census, the nationalities breakdown feature Watersauga Citizen (88.4%), Cosmoplay Citizen (9.3%), Other Imaginary Land of Nicholas citizens (1.6%), and other nationalities (0.7%). Other Colonial Services Other colonial services, such as education and healthcare, are provided by the City of Watersauga. The colony follows the operating structure of such services as in the City of Watersauga. Culture Port Run features a multicultural society. Unique from its neighbour, the Region of Cosmoplay (where it is mostly unicultural), Port Run blends many cultures together. From the native inhabitants' Japanese culture, other foreign culture such as the Chinese and the European culture is blended. It is not unusual to see daily speeches (whether it is in Cantonese, English, or Japanese) mixed with words or phrases borrowed from other languages. Sport While Port Run is a crown colony of the City of Watersauga, the colony features its own sport teams at a national level to compete in international level, such as Olympics. The colonial sport teams represent Port Run in the following sport: hockey, soccer, golf, badminton, LaCrosse, football, and rugby. In 2004, to commemorate the Port Run Colonial Team winning the first medal at an international level for the first time, the Colonial League Stadium was built. It was torn down in 2009, while being relocated to a new location, scheduled to be opened by August 2010. Transport Due to the extraordinarily long commute time within the colony, the colony offers metropolitan-level style of public transport, all funded via the City of Watersauga. All roads in the colony are paved, including rural roads. Colonial Highways There are four colonial highways spanning across the colony. These colonial highways connect different parts of the colony and different principalities together. These colonial highways are generally two-laned, paved, and both directions. The highways are designated with a number from 1 to 4, while with a prefix of "CH", which stands for "Colonial Highway". * CH1: Terry Fox Highway. This major east-west highway begins from the east end of the colony, through Port Run and Capitol City and to the west end of the colony, through Ashcottville and Dunlops. This highway is rated the busiest road in the colony, featuring more than 30,000 vehicles passing through every day. * CH1A: Terry Fox Express. This express highway serves as an alternative to the ill-congested CH1. The express is a six-laned, control access highway, mainly running in Capitol City. * CH2: Madawaska Highway. This major north-south highway connects the iMac Rocking Awesome Metropolitan Area and the colony. This highway is the second busiest in all of the colony, with about 20,000 vehicles passing through every day. * CH3: Aviation Parkway. This highway connects the colony to the Port Run International Airport. This highway is the least busiest. * CH4: Quinte Highway. This north-south highway connects the Principality of Quinte and the surrounding area. The highway features less than 10,000 vehicle circulation every day. Train With the congestion on all of the colonial highway, and provided that it is not deemed cost-efficient to build monorails or subways through rural area, various train lines are built to help escort commuters. There are three train lines, which mostly follow the path of colonial highways. The rail service is operated by Trains Port Run, and to date, the company has carried over 223,000 passengers through its 122 km of rail. The train service also features inter-city services, connecting to the Region of Cosmoplay. For such service, passengers must first go through custom in designated train station before boarding. Bus There are municipal bus services operating within town, which provides link to other forms of rapid transit and connect commuters to work within town. To date, buses are the most popular way of commuting around town. Subway Rapid Transit Despite with a population of only 70,000, the colony features two subway lines, which serves St. Maria Avenue, one of the busiest city roads in Capitol City, and a city ring line, which forms a circular pattern around the downtown core of Capitol City and also connects to Port Run across the Cosmoplay River. Opened in 2009, over 10,000 passengers are carried everyday. Principalities Port Run is divided into tens of principalities, equivalent to a municipality level in terms of the Watersauga geographic system. * Category:City of Watersauga